The Lost Soul
by Fantasy Kadence
Summary: Yukari Chaima. Not your average demon. Armed with a wicked attitude and a need for vengeance, she swears to protect the sons of Satan with her life. But what will it cost her? Read on to discover some of the Okumura twins' hidden secrets and take a hell ride through the gates to Gehenna in the story of a girl seeking more than her life in flames.
1. With My Life

**AHHH! Hey everyone! I CANNOT tell you how obsessed I am with this show. :) It has officially been ranked my new favorite show (even beating ATLA! WOAH). Please please please let me know what you think! Should I continue to write this one? or is it just a waste of time? I'm trying shorter chapters, let me know how this all works out. :) I appreciate any and all tips you guys have to offer!**

* * *

><p><em>The Lost Soul<em>

_Ch 1: With My Life_

"Amaimon!" The girl shouted. She could see the Earth demon, fangs bared, ready to sink into the young boy.

_Rin Okumura, son of Satan, _she thought.

The reaction to hearing her voice was almost instant. Amaimon whipped around to face her, his face brightening suddenly. The night was dark, but she could see just as clearly as a human during the day. The human students stood at the edge of the forest staring at the offspring of the king of all demons. His body was emerged in brilliant blue flames.

"Yukari?" the Earth demon whispered. Rin was too weakened by Amaimon's games to get up from the ground.

This time the girl spoke to the human students. "Get Rin and leave. It's not safe here. I'll deal with him." She nodded toward Amaimon who stood in shock.

"You'll be killed!" one of the students yelled in a husky voice, anger clearly ringing through his body.

Yukari only chuckled and smiled over her shoulder at the students. "You humans know so little, don't you?" They took a few steps back, confusion and fear plain on their faces. Suddenly, Yukari's figure burst into purple flames, similar to the blue ones of Satan's own son. Her mouth curved into a wider grin showing pointed teeth. Behind her unruly blonde hair, her ears had come to points as a reflection of the demon blood that ran through her veins. Claws had formed at the ends of her fingers, an arrow-pointed tail crawling from the bottom of her spine, and from her back had emerged two monstrous wings, spiked at the ends where wing met bone.

Her eyes met briefly with one of the students. An intermediate-class exorcist, no doubt, but also the other son of the demon of all demons. They were twins.

_He doesn't look scared,_ she noticed. Yukari turned back to Amaimon who looked troubled where he stood. Should he continue his play with the demon boy? or go where Yukari called?

"Amaimon, stop this foolishness." She was harsh with him, knowing he wouldn't retaliate.

"I was only playing with my brother," he answered as innocently as he could manage.

As the girl neared the Earth demon his shoulders sank more, a pleading look covering his face. "Yukari, I missed you."

A sharp pain ran through the girls chest. Her fingers slipped into Amaimon's allowing her to grip both of his hands. His expression turned from longing to confusion.

"Yukari, what are you-"

"Grab Rin and go!" she cut him off and ordered the students. At first they didn't know what to do, then one of them came to their senses and started toward the boy lying on the ground in blue flames.

"I'm sorry, Amaimon, but your game is over." The girls wings opened as she wrapped her arms in a tight hold on the astonished demon King, then lifted the two into the air, leaving the exorcists and Satan's spawn behind on the ground.

"Yukari, it was just getting fun. But we'll have much more fun, won't we?" The corners of his lips turned up slightly. Another string was pulled in Yukari's heart, followed by the pain of a betrayal she could never forgive.

"No, Amaimon, we won't. I'm not here for you. I'm here for him." Once up in the air, above all the commotion on the ground, her gaze shifted behind Amaimon and to the man sitting in the floating chair, nonchalantly watching it all happen before him. Amaimon placed his hands on her shoulders and lifted off of her, back flipping in the air to land on the back of the chair as lightly as a feather.

"Mephisto," she hissed through her dagger-like teeth. Her tail flicked in agitation.

A smile spread across the man's face, the same pointed white teeth gleaming from his grin. His eyes were hidden by an enormous (and irritatingly flashy) white top hat. He wore a white coat to match, with pink accents in his attire.

"Yukari Chaima, what a pleasant surprise," Mephisto purred, Amaimon's eyes wide behind him with yearning, locked on the demon girl.

"Cut to the chase, Mephisto. What are you doing messing around with that boy?" Yukari crossed her arms.

"I'm not sure of which boy you speak?"

_His voice is too sweet… What is he up to?_

"You know of who I speak. Satan's son." She was getting impatient.

The clown-like man pulled at his small, pointed beard. "What's happened to you, Yukari? You used to be so… reckless."

Visions of blood and burning Temples flashed before her eyes. Her fists clenched reflexively.

"I'm not that person anymore." She expected him to answer but nobody spoke. "I can see this is going nowhere. Be warned, Mephisto. I will protect that boy. With my life." She started to descend to the ground only to be called once more by Amaimon.

"Won't you stay, at least to play for a while." His eyes dug into the most inner part of her being before she shook her head and looked away, sparks from her flames flying in every direction.

"You've changed, Amaimon, and not for the better."

Once back on the ground, it seemed everyone had disappeared, including the demon boy.

_Poor kid…_

She flew one round of the area to check for any further disturbances then let her flames recede until she once more appeared as a normal human being. She knew the chase would only get harder from here. The boy's powers were becoming increasingly hard to cover up and follow. She would need to take more serious measures to ensure his safety.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a friendly reminder, reviews are MUCH APPRECIATED! I have to admit, I've had so much help with my first fic, Book 1: Years Passed, that it's more like I'm a co-author of it. So this is my first solo mission! :) Thanks guys!<strong>


	2. It Wasn't My Fault

**Shout out! Thank you so much to Kira Neami and narutoyaoifan for following my story! Glad to know I've caught some interest with this one. :) I need to apologize, I have this fear that this chapter will be slightly boring. Yukari doesn't encounter anyone, so it's mostly her own thoughts and a lot of information throw up. Anyway, let me know what you think! I haven't gotten any reviews yet, and I'm editing this one myself, so for all I know this could all just be crap. x)**

* * *

><p><em>The Lost Soul<em>

_Ch 2: It Wasn't My Fault_

The next day the boy was impossible to track. She had gone to True Cross Academy to see if he was there with his friends, but there was no sign of him, nor his classmates. Even back at his home town she couldn't pick up on his scent. All she could do was wait for him to return. She had a hunch that he had been taken to the Vatican once she realized how strangely absent Mephisto had been all day, and there was no way she would get through those walls. The only demons allowed in were either on trial or Mephisto, and she wasn't about to plan an attack on Headquarters.

Yukari had been walking down the sidewalk, passed an old grocery store that reeked of bustling humans. Her search had gone nowhere all day, so the girl had stopped by the store to pick up a human snack. Spending most of her life in Gehenna, she had become accustomed to food tasting like ash and sending a strong burning sensation down her throat. It made even a small apple taste like the most wonderful thing in the world.

She stopped by an abandoned park when a thought suddenly occurred to her.

_I could join the academy._

True, the exorcist students would recognize her, but it was a risk she was willing to take. With Mephisto in charge, he would be forced to allow her attendance, and in this way she could keep a close eye on Rin.

With a new jolt of hope, the blonde jumped up from the swing set and sprinted to the nearest ally. Once in demon form, she sliced her own finger open on her tooth then continued to draw an ornate symbol on the ground. It was curved and graceful, beginning to bubble out of the ground and creating a small opening. The space allowed for her to step through and into the demon world.

* * *

><p><em>"Why should I allow this?" Mephisto stared at her, tapping his long fingernails against the decorative umbrella he brought with him everywhere.<em>

_"What could be the harm in it? And don't forget Mephisto," she brought her face close enough to him to smell the pungent sweetness of his breath, both sickening and aromatic, "I know all your secrets. If one were to slip, say, to the Grigori, who knows what would happen to you."_

_His eyes had narrowed slightly before he burst into sharp laughter. "I have no reason not to admit you. Study what you like, even exorcism if you want." His demonic grin widened nearly from ear to ear._

* * *

><p>Yukari had waited for Mephisto to come back to True Cross Academy. She needn't have looked for him, the clown-like demon found her instead. She knew he would sense her presence and be looking for her.<p>

Mephisto had given Yukari two silver keys. One led to her dorm and the other to the Exorcist School classrooms. The keys, he had told her, acted as portals from one area to the other. All one needed do was open any door with them and they would open to the key's specific location.

It was nearing nighttime when Yukari used her dorm key at a restaurant to find her living quarters. As she opened the door she stepped out onto a large platform, planters of trees lining the sides. Feet ahead of her stood a large, broken down building that looked deserted.

_So this is the crap I'm left with?_ Yukari cursed Mephisto under her breath.

As she neared the building she sensed a familiar smell. It filled her body with a warm sensation, a slight ringing going through her ears. It instantly made her feel sick.

She wondered why the Earth demon would be here, and had no urge to see him again. Though, part of her still hoped…

"No." The girl clamped down on her wrist, blood protruding from her flesh, to shake off the vulnerable feeling. She swore to herself that she would no longer allow him to be her weakness. She chose this life, and it wasn't her fault that he hadn't wanted it. They went their separate ways, and that was that.

And yet, as much as she tried to convince herself that she didn't want him to be there waiting in her room, she knew she did.

Upon entering the building she remembered that Mephisto had assigned her room 13. An unlucky number by human standards, it had made him chuckle when she had glared at him in agitation.

Yukari followed the long hallways to an opening that held a large room with tables, and in the back, a kitchen. She passed by it silently down the hall, now mesmerized by the strength of the sweet scent she knew would be coming from her room. Once to her door, however, she paused with her hand on the doorknob.

There were few times in her life when Yukari would admit to herself that she was afraid, and this was unmistakably one of them. It wasn't just the fear of slipping back into the arms of the one who had betrayed her, it was the fear of becoming the terrifying monster she had once been. She couldn't let herself find joy in such things anymore. She had made a mess of too many things, she had burnt down too many sacred places.

She had taken too many innocent lives.

_It wasn't my fault, _she tried to convince herself. Her grip on the door handle had become white knuckled, her breathing harder than ever as she shut her eyes to the point of gritting her teeth.

Yukari knew she would have to face him at some point. It had only ever been a matter of time before he found a way to crawl back into her life.

With a heavy sigh, the girl turned the handle slowly and stepped into the room. The lights were off and the window open, sending a small breeze toward her figure. Her hair ruffled in blonde waves around her shoulders and came to rest on her lower back. His scent rushed over her causing her knees to go limp, almost sending her to the floor.

One sweep of the room with her eyes and she spotted him, nestled under the covers of her bed, sleeping like an innocent child would sleep. A quick flash of memory reminded her of how things used to be, when his motives were sweet, his intentions good.

Before Satan had gotten to him and poisoned his soul.

* * *

><p><strong>THE SUSPENSE! I had a hard time writing this chapter near the end, I just wanted to get to the good part. :) So, what do you guys think will happen? Who's in her room? Gotta wait to find out. ;) *Laughs maniacally like Satan-possessed Yukio*<strong>


	3. Help Me Be Better

**Because narutoyaoifan was so kind and enthusiastic about my posting of another chapter, I decided chapter three just couldn't wait another day. Thank you so much for the review! I was starting to doubt myself, but I'm glad to know you're really liking this. :) Here goes chapter three! Be warned, tension gets high in this one. :)**

* * *

><p><em>The Lost Soul<em>

_Ch 3: Help Me Be Better_

The demon rustled suddenly, moving to rub the back of his hand over his eye. Slowly one opened to see Yukari standing in the middle of the room, then the other shot open as he sat up to inspect her. He stayed silent, waiting for her to speak or move, or do anything. He was desperate for her to show any sign that she might still care for him. When the silence became too much for him he finally spoke.

"I wanted to smell you, but I forgot you haven't slept in this bed yet." His voice was smooth, as always. It had a tone to it that made it sound like a child's lullaby.

Yukari felt like her chest might cave in, but she couldn't move. She could only stare at Amaimon and try to shelter her heart from the feelings she once had for him.

When he stood up and moved to stand in front of her she could feel her body beginning to tremble.

_Why do I feel like this?! I should hate him! I do hate him!_

But she knew it was a lie. She doubted she could ever truly hate him. Part of her blamed herself for the demon he had become. If she herself hadn't been so close to the demon king of kings, Amaimon wouldn't have gotten into the line of fire and taken on such atrocious incentives. It was Satan, the parasite, that had infected his body and taken her lover away from her.

"Don't c-come any… closer," she whispered, her voice shaking. Any joy had suddenly left his eyes, leaving them dull and lifeless. The pain was clear in his face, though he stayed put where he was, only inches away from her.

Yukari clamped her eyes shut violently to stop the swells of liquid that had formed. Finally accepting defeat, her body crumpled to the floor hitting her knees hard. Amaimon crouched in front of the demon girl as she cried, careful to obey her wishes of resisting touch.

"I still love you," he said gently. His voice, still sweet, showed signs of breaking.

As her tears hit the floor between them, Yukari looked up into his eyes.

"I shouldn't want you," she cried. "You betrayed me for him. You would rather follow that monster than stay with me."

"I'm not as strong as you. I can't fight him off." His reply broke whatever piece of her sanity she was still clinging on to. The girl grabbed at his collar with both hands and flung herself at him in a fit of sobs. His arms curled around her in a tight hold as she cried into his chest. She needed him, and she hated it. He would forever be out of her reach only by thin strands of fate. This closeness would only last for mere seconds before reality shook them both awake, sending them once again into a world that wouldn't allow for their togetherness. It was torture. It was madness.

It was hell.

Once calmed down enough to control her breathing, Yukari curled into a ball in Amaimon's lap. She knew what she was about to do was against everything she had told herself after their parting. She would hate herself later for giving in, but right now, in this moment, she needed him more than ever. She needed to know someone still cared for her after everything she had ever known had been thrust from her life.

Amaimon lifted a gentle hand to rest lightly on her cheek, while tracing the tip of his nose along her ear and jaw line. He breathed her in deeply, holding on dearly to these few precious moments he had with her, knowing that the first chance she had she would run away from him again.

The demon girl took his face between both of her hands looking into his turquoise eyes. He barely breathed as she moved closer bringing their lips together ever so slightly. His hold on her tightened as he yearned to be closer to her, his clawed fingers tangling themselves into her hair. Yukari pulled him closer, wanting as much contact between them as possible.

Her heart skipped a beat then accelerated as the short moments passed. She didn't want them to end, she wished she would never have to leave his arms. The warmth from his embrace covered her entire body, sending shivers down her spine.

Amaimon let out a short breath as his lips parted slightly, pulling Yukari back to reality and away from the demon boy. She slithered away from him to the opposite corner of the room, hugging herself and shaking violently. There was a tangible silence between them.

"Yukari…" he whispered.

"I can't," was her reply. Her stature had turned cold, her voice emotionless.

The Earth King suddenly felt helpless. What could he do to be close to her again? He knew what he had done to lose her, and he hated every moment of it. But still, there was nothing he could do to change it.

He crawled slowly a few feet away from her, careful not to get too close and provoke her inner demon. Her human form enticed him in all it's fragility and beauty, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Help me be better."

Yukari's head shot up at his voice. She could hear the tears in the way he spoke, and sure enough, as their eyes met a single drop rolled down his pale cheek. He looked as vulnerable as she felt. It was then she realized that the torture and agony of being apart wasn't only hers to bear.

This would be her one chance to make things work between them. She had to finally admit to herself that she wanted to be with him, no matter the atrocity of his actions.

The girl wrapped her arms around his neck, lightly touching her cheek to his.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>WHAAAT?! Oh no she didn't! But yes, she did. The truth about Yukari's biggest weakness is out. I particularly liked this chapter because we got to see a more sentimental side of Yukari and Amaimon both. I hope he isn't OOC, but let me know if it just doesn't seem like him. Let me know what you guys think of Amaimon x Yukari! I'm still depending on you guys reviewing for a bit of the plot. I have a general direction I want to go, but I need your help! :)<strong>


	4. I Need You To Trust Me

**So, in all honesty, this is my second time writing this chapter. I had something completely different planned, but I like the direction this is going! Please review if you're liking this story, I really could use the confidence boost! :)**

* * *

><p><em>The Lost Soul<em>

_Ch 4: I Need You To Trust Me_

Yukari woke to a beeping alarm. She reached over groggily to slap it silent, only to find she was constricted by a sleeping Amaimon's tight hold. She shifted in his arms to face him, ignoring the ringing of her clock, and placed a light kiss on his nose. Being with him was wrong, this much she knew, but he felt too right to ignore the chance to start things over with him. Especially when he seemed so willing to change his current arrangement with the king of all demons.

Carefully lifting out of his arms and silencing the alarm, Yukari pulled on a new set of clothes and grabbed for her school bag. Today she was going to her first class at the Exorcist Cram School at True Cross Academy. Despite her meeting with most of the students in the forest days ago, she wanted to make a good impression. She would need to get close enough to Rin that he trusted her, and it would be easier to do so if his friends trusted her as well.

Nearing the door she felt light hands wrap around her waist and a warm cheek rest against her ear. She smiled then turned to face Amaimon, her body tingling with excitement.

"Do you have to go?" he asked quietly, sleep clear in his tone.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." Their lips met briefly before she pulled away and placed her hand on the doorknob. "Don't let anyone see you. Either stay in here, or stay with Mephisto."

His eyes brightened at the mention of his demon brother, telling her exactly where he would be while she was away.

As the demon started down the hall her stomach gave a loud gurgle. She clutched her aching side, her mouth beginning to water as she thought of all the flavors of food in Assiah.

_I'll definitely develop a sweet tooth living here,_ she thought.

Not a moment later, a nutty aroma hit her nose, her senses going wild in anticipation. The girl headed down the hall further toward where she knew the smell would be coming from—the kitchen.

She imagined an extravagant dish with fried, colorful vegetables and a savory meat, drizzled with a peanut sauce that would leave her tastebuds begging for more.

Then she heard the click.

It stopped her dead in her tracks, it was an all too familiar sound. One she had faced many times and only narrowly escaped. She turned slowly to see a boy, the intermediate-class exorcist with glasses, pointing a gun directly at her heart.

"What are you doing here?" he interrogated.

Her face turned cold and emotionless as she slithered, "Mephisto accepted me into the cram school. Your brother isn't the only demon that will be training to become an exorcist."

His eyes narrowed and his hand tensed on the gun. He wanted to shoot, but at the mention of the Director of True Cross Academy, he knew he couldn't. His features narrowed angrily before he withdrew the gun, placing it back in the belt that hung around his waist.

Yukari's demeanor lightened automatically to almost friendly. "Anyway, I'm not here to kill anyone or cause trouble. I'm here to protect you and Rin. Rin mostly, cause he's the one everyone's after, but I guess twins are a package deal." She turned on her heel and started again toward the delicious smells coming from the kitchen, leaving the boy scratching his head in confusion and astonishment. "If you have more questions, I'm going to the kitchen to eat. You're welcome to join me," she called over her shoulder. There was a shuffling of footsteps then the exorcist was by her side, keeping a safe distance from her.

"Well?" she turned toward him slightly, interested in what he might ask first. He looked troubled, as if he didn't know where to start.

"We've never met before, so how do you know us?"

Of course he would ask the question she didn't want to answer.

The demon sighed and shifted her gaze forward as she spoke. "I know Satan. I was his right hand for a while, doing his bidding and such." She stopped suddenly. The boy screeched to a stop but refused to look at her, his features tensed.

"I need you to trust me," she continued, "but I'm not asking you to. Things would be easier that way, but I did work for your father. I've done horrible things that I can't take back." Yukari paused, closing her eyes briefly in an attempt to hold back the anger that now boiled in her blood. When she opened them again the boy was watching her with confused blue eyes. They had the quality of the ocean, crystal clear with anguish swimming in pools.

"I'm doing this for you and Rin, but I'm also doing this for me. I can't live that life anymore. My demon form is easier to maintain than this human form, but I'm working on it. I was hoping that if you do end up trusting me enough, you might help me with it. I know it will take time, but… just think about it."

With that she walked again, the boy dragging behind momentarily speechless. He didn't know what to think. She was a demon, one that had worked with Satan, one that had caused misery and pain, and most of all, death.

But she was also the girl that had saved Rin from Amaimon in the forest when he was on the brink of death, no matter the means she used to do it. She had told the others to run because it wasn't safe.

He didn't trust her, but these were undeniable facts.

"What's your name, anyway? I'm Yukari." The girl was watching him carefully as they reached the kitchen, her blonde hair reaching down to the ends of her school uniform shirt. She didn't seem dangerous, her crystal eyes told him that one day he might be able to trust her, but for now he would stay on his guard. After all, his own brother was a demon, so why couldn't he learn to befriend this demon girl?

"My name is Yukio."

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! What did you think? I really liked this chapter a lot, I hope some things are easier to understand now! Next chapter may not be up too soon, but it will be another good one. More conversation with Yukari and Yukio coming your way. :)<strong>


	5. I Won't Hesitate

**BAHHH. This chapter took so long to get up! I'll skip all the excuses, for lack of any good ones. Here's chapter 5! Surprise reunion with a few more questions answered. :)**

* * *

><p><em>The Lost Soul<em>

_Ch 5: I Won't Hesitate_

Waiting in the cafeteria were two trays full of mouthwatering food. Yukari could hardly wait to bite her teeth into the savory meat.

"So, any other questions you wanna ask? I can tell you've got something on your mind," she spoke as she sat at the table to start in on the breakfast. Yukio sat cautiously, his eyes never leaving the blonde who was now hastily rummaging through the food.

"How old are you?" His brows came together in troubled curiosity.

Yukari glanced at him from her plate, her eyes locking on his for a few long seconds before she lifted her head and sat back in the chair. Her face became cold, emotion swelling under the façade.

"What makes you ask?" she wondered plainly.

"You said you've done terrible things. Demon activity hasn't been very active for the last at least 13 years, or not to my knowledge. If you're as treacherous as you seem to think, you must have committed whatever crimes they were before my time as an exorcist."

The girl lifted an eyebrow as her lips curved into a wide grin.

_He's smart, _she thought.

"Well, you're right." She sighed and picked at her food again, choosing her words carefully. "I'm a lot older than I look, that's for sure. Time passes different in Gehenna. One year in Gehenna is equivalent to, oh say, 50 years in Assiah."

Yukio's eyes widened, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"But that would make you…"

"I didn't spend all of my childhood in Gehenna, but I look pretty good for a 216-year-old, huh?" Yukari chuckled at the bewildered exorcist. "But don't worry. I'll age here just like anyone else, so you won't have to worry about me causing any sort of ruckus after you're gone." Her eyes lowered to the table between them, a swarm of uncomfortable warmth swimming through her chest. She had always thought she would be invincible, she would never have to worry about her age, or mortality. Being part demon she healed pretty quickly, but growing older wasn't something she could run from. Her decision to stay in Assiah would soon start to affect her body, slowly breaking down and becoming more fragile with each passing year.

After a few long moments Yukio cleared his throat to draw back the blonde's attention. She shook her head and looked to the kitchen then back down at her plate, which was almost cleared of food.

"Who cooked this anyway? It's delicious," Yukari questioned, noting that Yukio hadn't touched any of his own food.

"Mephisto's familiar, Ukobach, cooks for us," he replied.

The girl's eyes lit up instantly as she jumped from her seat.

"Ukobach is Mephisto's familiar?" Her head swung back in laughter, blonde locks of hair bouncing around her shoulders. Yukio shifted uncomfortably, his cheeks rouging slightly as he suppressed a small smile at her giggling. It took only a split second for him to remind himself why he had pulled a gun on her, and the smile faded from his lips.

"Yes," he stated frigidly.

Yukari raced to the kitchen counter, leaning over onto her stomach on her tip toes. Her demon tail flicked from under her skirt in excitement, bringing the fabric dangerously high around her bare thighs.

"Ukobach!" she yelled, a slight growl evident in her voice.

In a desperate attempt to keep his eyes averted from the girl's clearly exposed legs, Yukio stood and came to her side at the kitchen, scanning for Ukobach. Suddenly the small demon creature appeared from under the sink and bounced to the island countertop. He made an audible squeak before jumping to the counter Yukari was leaned against.

"So, how is the familiar life treating you?" Yukari rested on an elbow crossing one foot over the other to relax coolly against the counter. The small demon squealed and jumped this way and that before finally flopping exhaustedly to the wooden top. The girl's eyes narrowed as she giggled.

"What's he saying?" Yukio asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh, right. You can't understand him. Well, basically he's just reiterating what we all know about Mephisto. He's a relentless slavedriver."

The boy pushed his glasses up on his nose as he spoke, "Next question. How long have you known Mephisto?"

Yukari met his gaze directly, a sudden fire behind her scowl. The shift in atmosphere made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. The blonde straightened and stepped toward him, only inches from his face, clearly showing her sharpened teeth in a fierce display of aggression.

"Longer than you, and that's all you need to know." She set her jaw and crossed her arms, leaning back on her heels as she met his eyes defiantly.

"Next question?"

Yukio swallowed audibly before taking a step back, never dropping his gaze from hers. Her sudden mood swings were throwing him off. He wasn't sure if she would attack him if he said the wrong thing, and though he could defend himself if she did, he still wasn't completely sure what he was up against.

"How many lives have you taken?" His ocean eyes were cold, hitting hers like a foaming crash of waves. Her insides turned rock hard, a sudden weight building over her body. Bloodcurdling screams rang through her ears and entire being. Yukari stumbled back over her own feet gripping at the counter for balance, the color draining from her face. She couldn't stand to look at him anymore with the shame and revulsion plain in his features.

"Too many…" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"How many?" he reinforced.

An enraged growl escaped her throat as she burst into her purple flames, her wings stretching to knock over several chairs and scrape the ceiling.

"Hundreds, thousands, what does it matter to you!?" She shouted, barely restraining her raging flames. Tears stung her eyes causing her to turn away, not wanting Yukio to see them. Guilt and deep sadness filled her chest, increasing the pressure, crushing her heart. She crumpled to the ground, crippled by the pain.

"Seventeen thousand," she choked out through a lump in her throat, "and thirty six."

There was a sharp intake of breath, though she didn't dare look at him knowing the pure hate and disgust that must be adorning his face. Slowly the purple glow receded, leaving Yukari feeling numb from the inside out.

Moments passed before the silence was broken by Yukio's icy voice.

"I don't care what kind of past you have with Mephisto. If you make a move to hurt anyone, I won't hesitate to kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh SNAP! Please please please let me know what you think! Reviews are so much appreciated. :)<strong>


	6. I Hope You Succeed

**Shout out time! A special thanks to Buzooka Zooka, Frost Richotfen, Kira Neami, Mistress of the Arts, justaislinn, and narutoyaoifan for following and/or favoriting this story! Also, I really appreciate the reviews left by Mistress of the Arts and narutoyaoifan, you guys have been so helpful! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><em>The Lost Soul<em>

_Ch 6: I Hope You Succeed_

There were footsteps echoing from down the hall. Immediately Yukari stood, avoiding eye contact with the young exorcist. Her demeanor changed almost instantly, her eyes calming to hide all traces of pain or anger. She couldn't show her feelings like this anymore, it was dangerous. Who knows what might happen next time.

A blue haired boy came rushing from around the corner looking out of breath from running. The hair was in his face, his clothes wrinkled from being thrown on. He was cute though, and the demon in him was clear even in his human form. His features were too pointed to be normal.

_This must be Rin, _Yukari thought upon seeing him.

"Yukio, why didn't you—" The boy stopped at noticing the blonde, oblivious to the tension that had been in the room not seconds before. "Who are you?"

A smile spread across the girl's face.

"I'm Yukari. You probably don't recognize me, huh?"

He shook his head, looking to his brother for answers. Yukio stood as still as a statue, never taking his glare away from the demon girl, making Rin shift uncomfortably.

"Umm, Yukio? What's up with him?" he directed his question to Yukari who had begun picking up the chairs that had been knocked over.

"Don't mind him, we had a bit of an argument a few minutes ago, but it's nothing for you to worry about."

Yukio's eye twitched in disbelief before he huffed loudly and took his seat back at the table to eat his breakfast.

"So," she continued, "you're Rin, right?"

"Uh yeah, how do you know me?"

There was a shuffling from the kitchen before a tray full of food appeared on the counter. Rin's eyes lit up and he rushed to retrieve the food then took a seat by his brother.

Yukari rolled her eyes sitting across from Rin.

"What is it with the both of you? Can't you just have a nice conversation with someone without asking them 50 questions?"

"She's a demon, Rin," Yukio stated blankly before getting up to clear off his plate.

"Whaa?! Why is she—" he stopped mid sentence and reached for the blade slung across his back, his brows coming together in unknowing anger.

"Slow down there, tiger. I'm on your side. Mephisto let me in here." The girl barely flinched.

Rin's expression turned more to confusion than anything else. "But, why? Who are you?"

"I told you, my name is Yukari. I'm a half demon, just like you. Though, I can't necessarily say that my father was Satan."

"Who is your father?"

It was a simple question, but not an easy one to answer.

"You're not allowed to ask that." Her eyes flicked to the clock on the wall. "Doesn't class start soon?"

"Yes," Yukio piped up. "Rin, hurry up and finish. Don't be late to class." He spoke his last words before disappearing down the hall.

"What happened? Why's he so upset?" Rin wondered.

Yukari's eyes followed after him down the hall. How would she prove to him that she's on their side? She wished she hadn't had to give him all that information, but honesty was the best place to start in getting anyone to trust her. Or.. was it? She couldn't be too sure, but it was too late to go back now.

"Uh, hello?" Rin waved a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, it was nothing. He's right though, you should hurry and finish. I'll be right back." She left the boy there, running down the hall in the hopes of catching up to the other brother.

"Yukio!" she yelled down the hall. Her feet carried her forward further until she reached a door that he had stopped in front of. He had his hand on the doorknob about to step through before he was halted by her call.

His glare was cold, this time meeting her eyes directly. "What?"

The girl swallowed hard. What was it about him that made her feel so uptight?

"I just wanted to say—well if anything ever…" she took a deep breath to clear her head. Her words seemed to get lost in the sea of blue staring back at her. "If I do end up hurting someone, I hope you succeed in killing me."

His eyes softened ever so slightly before his jaw tightened and he was out the door, leaving her alone in the hallway.

When she returned to the kitchen Rin was still settled at the table, this time joined by Ukobach.

"Are you two friends?" Yukari wondered at seeing the two of them.

"_I appreciate his cooking, he appreciates mine. It works," _Ukobach squeaked.

"He said—" Rin started but was cut off sharply.

"I know what he said, I'm a demon too, remember?"

"Oh right." His face pinked slightly.

The girl sighed. "There are a few things you should know. I've already told your brother, and don't bother trying to kill me or get me kicked out because Mephisto specifically admitted me here." She paused to give him a moment to take in her words. He nodded before she continued. "I lived in Gehenna for roughly 200 years, and worked by Satan's side for most of that time, until recently. A certain turn of events happened and I've sworn my life to protecting you and your brother. But mostly you. I can help you, with your demon form, with your flames. I've got flames, too." She held out her hand to produce a small purple flame in her palm. Rin seemed mesmerized by the vibrant fire.

"You can teach me to control it?" His eyes were locked on the flame.

"Yep." She let the fire out. "So, you're okay with me then?"

"Well, if Mephisto let you in here, and we've got a bunch of exorcists here, I don't think you could do too much damage." He smiled a dorky grin. "Plus, I'm sure I could take you." He grasped the handle of his sword.

Yukari laughed before pulling him up from the table and throwing an arm around his neck. "Alright kid, you're not too bad. You and your brother are polar opposites, you know? But anyway, we should head to class. It starts in," she glanced at the clock then flinched at the time. "We gotta go, we're gonna be late!"

She pulled Rin by the collar as the two raced down the hallway, all while Rin defeatedly whimpered, "Man, not again!"

* * *

><p><strong>My fears with this one are that Rin might be slightly OOC (if he is, please let me know so I can do more character work with him! I want him as accurate to canon as possible!) and that the friendship between Yukari and Rin is a little rushed. So... WHAT DO YOU THINK?! Please let me know how you guys are feeling about this chapter! :)<strong>


End file.
